


Steam Powered Giraffe Inktober 2018

by Bizjube



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizjube/pseuds/Bizjube
Summary: Since I can't draw, I'll write instead!





	1. Poison

Something was different about this night. The crisp autumn wind was still, and the typical cawing of crows was absent. Something wasn't right. Rabbit continued through the cemetery despite the odd feeling she was getting.   
She made this trip every Halloween night, when the moon was high above her head. A few decades ago she came across the possibility that the veil between the living world and the land of the dead was thin, and that spirits would visit family and loved ones every Halloween. Since then Rabbit visited her Pappy’s grave on that night in particular, and the two nights after just to make sure.  
When Rabbit was passing the grave of Peter A. Walter IV, something caught her eye. The grass that had been growing was dead, and it looked like it had been dead for a _very_ long time. It was crunchy and brown and overall strange. Like it had been _poisoned._ It might have been October, November technically since it was a few minutes past midnight, but the grass everywhere else in the cemetery was still green.  
Rabbit stepped off of the path and kneeled next to the plot of dead grass, her joints clicking and creaking as she did so. As she brought her hand closer to the grass, she could feel her core heating up, as if urging her to stop and turn back before it was too late.   
As she touched the dead grass, a hand burst from the ground and gripped her wrist tightly. The thin skin stretched over the bone was glowing a pale green. Rabbit tried to pull free, but the hand was soon joined by a second. And a third. And a fourth. She could hear the raspy voices calling for her, Peter II, Peter III, and Peter IV’s voices were overlapped with each other, as well as the voice of Professor Guy Hottie. They were calling her name, beckoning for her to join them in the underworld.   
Rabbit jerked backwards, falling into the tree beside her Pappy’s grave, and the world went dark.  
When Rabbit opened her eyes, the sun had risen. She sat up and blinked, unaware of the presence beside her.   
“Rabbit? Are you alright?” The Spine asked. Rabbit shook her head and cleared her thoughts.  
“Y-Yes, I’m alright. I m-must’ve powered down.” She said, standing up. Her joints creaked unhappily, not enjoying the overnight stay in the cold, damp air. She looked at Peter IV’s grave, and the grass was no more dead than the rest of the grass. It must’ve been a dream. After all, they never recovered IV’s body from space.


	2. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I'll try to keep up!

Floating there at a slow pace was nice. The galaxies swirled brightly around him, their magnetic pulses were the only noises he could hear. He had brought Cosmica back to Earth Militia 10 and had shot back off. He had turned off his earpiece in hopes that he could just have a moment of tranquility out here in the vacuum of space.   
He breathed deeply, his lungs filling with spacedust. He felt like he was living in a dream. He had been rescued by Rav just a few days ago, and had defeated the Astronaut a few hours ago. Everything was so surreal.   
He wondered how life was going back on Earth Prime. Rav had mentioned that he had visited the planet briefly before rescuing him, but refused to say anything else. What was his family doing? Did they miss him? Were his siblings dead? How were the bots?  
A presence drifted next to him, and Cosmo opened his eyes. Cosmica circled around him worriedly, mumbling to herself in Russian.   
“Did they send you to bring me back?” He asked.  
Cosmica nodded, and grabbed his wrist. Her hand was warm and cold at the same thing, and the galaxies on Cosmo’s skin around her hand lit up pink. He let her pull him along, and watched her move fluidly between asteroids and other various space rocks and ice. Another question toyed at the back of his mind.  
What next?


	3. Roasted

Everyone in the room fell silent. The tension had gone from 0 to 100 in a few short words from Rabbit to The Spine. Rabbit was frozen where she stood, her optics wide. The Spine looked extremely offended, and the humans of the house were mildly confused.  
“I’m s-sorry The Spine, I d-didn’t mean it.” Rabbit pleaded.   
“No, that was the last straw. How dare you say something like that to me?” The Spine snarled. He turned away from Rabbit, and crossed his arms. She moved towards him but when she reached up to touch his shoulders, he shrugged her away.   
“S-Spine?”  
“Go away, Rabbit. I don’t want to talk to you.” He said.   
Rabbit’s optics welled up with tears, and she sniffled as she left. The Spine let some steam out of the vents on his neck and sighed. He turned and followed the feminine automaton.  
“Rabbit, wait, I know it was just a joke. Come back!” He called.

* * *

“They both know neither of them have mothers, right? Yo Mama jokes don’t actually apply to them.”


	4. Spell

Delilah flipped through her book frantically. The old tome’s pages were worn and sent dust flying in every direction. Miss Moreau couldn’t care less, however, as she had lost the need to breathe.   
Her searches had turned up nothing. Every rune and every sigil had failed to return her to a living, or at least more dead state. She had tried everything short of a bullet to the brain to end this limbotic existence she was trapped in, and she had decided to do one last check before resorting to it.  
In one of the margins of the book was latin. A chant. It was her last hope, so she eagerly drew the accompanying runes on the floor around her.   
“Exorcízo te, creatúra noctis. Eaque apud te interficiemus te,” She whispered. The runes glowed brightly before dimming. Delilah repeated the chant louder, and blood roared in her ears. The light from the runes was now blinding, and she could feel herself fading in and out of consciousness.  
“Relinquo!” She screamed, and everything went black.


End file.
